FT Twitter Fanfiction: Oh, great! Dammit!
by H. Yukicha
Summary: FTISLAND x Twilight x Harry Potter weird Fanfiction. Crossover, tapi aku taruh di sini. Maaf kalau mengganggu.


**FT Twitter Fanfiction: Oh, great! Dammit!**

by. H

Genre : Fantasi

Cast : Cari tau sendiri! :P

_Warning! This is FTISLAND x Twilight x Harry Potter weird Fanfiction. Don't be rude or else those chara will beat you up with one of the unforgivable curse_ –"**_Avada _****_Kedavra!_**"

...

Minhwan berdiri kikuk di samping pintu masuk sebuah toko pecinan. Bola matanya bergerak gusar di antara sosok yang silih berganti melintas di hadapannya, entah apa yang hendak ditangkap penglihatan awas pemuda itu.

Dia mulai tidak sabar. Langit menjadi gelap. Awan hitam bergulung dan semakin menebal di atas sana. Seorang wanita bermantel hijau muda yang datang dari ujung trotoar memandang Minhwan sekilas sambil berjalan cepat. Di seberang, tukang antar _pizza_ mengumpat seenaknya pada dua remaja bersepeda yang tertawa-tawa sembari membawa barang rampasan mereka. Beberapa meter dari tukang antar _pizza_, klakson VW tua meraung di belakang sebuah taksi yang menurunkan perempuan renta dan koper-kopernya.

Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti. Orang-orang itu diam seperti boneka lilin. Tak ada bunyi tawa, umpatan, klakson VW ... tak ada. Minhwan menjejak-jejak gusar. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mulai merutuk. Tak ada orang yang menjaga meja kasir. Artinya, ia masih harus berdiri di sana sedikit lebih lama.

Angin musim gugur menamparnya, membuatnya menggertakan gigi geram. Urat kepalanya menegang di balik poni Justin Bieber-nya. Refleks, pemuda itu menutup kepala dan mengunci diri dalam balutan jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Sial!" umpatnya sebelum mulutnya membungkam, menahan napas dan diam.

Kilatan merah jambu menyembul dari ujung jalan disusul kilatan jingga dari ujung lainnya. Kemudian kilatan itu menumbuk satu sama lain. Sepersekian detik berikutnya tumbukan itu pecah, memantik debuman energi setara amukan topan. Tak berapa lama, sekelebat sosok meluncur dari tiap-tiap arah datangnya kilatan tadi dan melesat naik, jauh ke atas. Layaknya pesta kembang api, langit malam itu bersinar oleh gebyar percikan.

DEBUM!

DEBUM!

DEBUM!

Zzzt ... zzzt ... zzzt.

...

Lalu hening, seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Saat Minhwan melepas tudung kepalanya, tawa remaja bersepeda kembali menggema, tukang antar _pizza_ masih mengumpat di sana, bahkan klakson VW itu semakin nyalang tak sabar karena begitu banyak barang milik perempuan renta yang harus dikeluarkan si pengemudi taksi di depannya.

Minhwan menghembuskan napas lega. Badannya gemetar, ia menelan ludah dan menyadari kakaknya sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Minari, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya kakaknya cemas. Pemuda tegap bermantel hitam tinggi ala Sherlock Holmes itu memandang wajah adiknya, matanya menyipit.

Minhwan balik menatapnya jengkel. "Bisakah kita pergi saja dari sini?"

"Eh, tapi aku masih harus mengantarkan ini kepada Tuan Fin– ..."

Minhwan tak menggubris pemuda itu. Dia berbalik dan melangkah panjang-panjang, yang ia mau hanya meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia muak, benci mengakui ketakutan yang meletup jauh dalam dirinya.

"Ya! Paling tidak bantu aku membawa semua barang ini! Minhwan! Hei ...!" teriak pemuda itu. Ah, Minhwan sudah hilang, berbelok di ujung jalan.

...

"Orang-orang itu sudah gila, mempertontonkan sihir di dunia _muggle_." Minhwan menendang kaleng minum kosong dan menghantam tepat di tiang lampu seberang, menimbulkan bunyi kelontang tertahan di tengah padatnya lalu lalang jam pulang kerja. Tidak ada yang repot memandang kesal kecuali pria tua yang memberengut sekilas karena berdiri di samping tiang itu.

Langit bertambah muram. Minhwan harus bergegas atau ia tak akan mendapat jatah makan malam. Setengah mengutuk diri sendiri karena meninggalkan kakaknya dan berkeliaran sendiri tanpa membawa uang, sekarang dia harus berjalan. Sialnya, butuh sekitar dua jam untuk sampai di tempat tinggalnya. Itu semakin membuat Minhwan kesal. Ia menghembuskan napas putus asa, "Semoga ada pengelana ceroboh yang meninggalkan sapu terbangnya di jalan."

Minhwan sedang berpikir betapa menyebalkannya aturan-aturan yang berlaku di dunia sihir saat tanpa sengaja melihat sosok berjubah keluar dari kegelapan gang di antara dua gedung kusam beberapa meter di depannya. "Orang itu," Minhwan melongo. Oh, dia sangat mengenal wajahnya. Akhir-akhir ini wajah itu sering menghiasi halaman depan _Daily Prophet_. "Draco Malfoy," gumamnya pelan.

Draco menyapu pandang awas, melewatkan sosok Minhwan yang berdiri kaku memandangnya. Sejurus kemudian, pria itu melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah berlawanan dari arah yang dituju Minhwan. Arah yang seharusnya lebih cepat untuk masuk ke dunia sihir.

Minhwan mengerti bahwa tidak seharusnya ikut campur dengan segala macam urusan yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Malfoy. Reputasi keluarga itu sangat buruk akhir-akhir ini. _Daily Prophet_ sering menggemborkannya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Pemuda itu tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya karena baru saja melangkah ke gang gelap di sana. Dan yeah, tentu saja ia menyadari risiko berenang di lautan masalah akibat dari rasa penasaran itu.

Belum lagi selesai membayangkan masalah apa yang akan ia dapat, matanya membelalak dikejutkan oleh seonggok tubuh tanpa kepala terduduk menyender pada dinding batu bata. Kepalanya tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya, sepertinya menggelinding menabrak bak sampah. Rambut pirangnya menutupi sebelah mata yang kedua-duanya membelalak. Kepala itu masih menampakkan ekspresi geramnya dengan mulut terbuka dan taring yang menyembul keluar diantaranya.

"Seorang vampir," Minhwan mengernyit. "Malfoy dan seorang vampir. Oh, Demi Janggut Merlin! Jadi, semua itu sungguhan?"

Mungkin sekarang ia cukup mengerti apa yang dihadapinya sebab mukanya berubah pucat pasi. Pemuda itu mundur teratur sampai di bibir gang dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Langkahnya cepat, sedang matanya gusar. Beberapa kali Minhwan menabrak pejalan kaki namun tak satupun makian dari mereka yang digubrisnya. Ia berhenti, menyadari sesuatu. Ekor matanya menangkap bayangan yang berdiri hampir tak terlihat di depan sebuah gerai busana. Gluk. Ia menelan ludah kemudian merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

Minhwan tak mau menoleh ke belakang. Indranya menjadi terlalu tajam. Ada seseorang yang tengah mengamati, menguntitnya sepanjang waktu. Segera, ia menyusuri gang-gang sempit yang telah dikenalnya begitu baik. Ia menyusup di antara kerumunan orang dan berhasil menciptakan waktu beberapa detik untuk mengatur napasnya. Hanya beberapa detik memang, tapi itu sudah cukup. Otaknya bekerja. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah dinding tinggi menjulang, menggumam pelan, dan blushhh. Hilang. Menyadari triknya berhasil, membayangkan si penguntit keheranan mendapati jalan buntu, ia tersenyum puas. Namun segera saja wajah itu berubah penuh teror.

...

"Ceritakan padaku!"

"Uuh?"

"Minari!"

Minhwan merengut. Pemuda bermuka masam di hadapannya melotot minta penjelasan. "Kau sudah dengar dari Jonghun Hyung. Untuk apa tanya lagi padaku," dengusnya.

"Tetap saja kau harus menceritakannya padaku!"

"Kau bukan ibuku." Tukas Minhwan dingin. Kekesalannya memuncak, dia membuang muka.

"Memang bukan!" balas pemuda itu tak kalah ketus. Seunghyun masih melotot, memperlihatkan kesan betapa seriusnya perkara itu.

"Kalian berdua, bisakah kalian sudahi itu? Bantu aku menata semua barang di sana."

Minhwan dan lawan bicaranya menoleh pada pria yang tengah berkacak pinggang di ujung pintu masuk, serempak mengikuti arah pandang pria itu ke sudut ruangan. Seketika, lenguhan pelan terlontar dari mulut mereka.

"Berhenti mengeluh!" tegas pria tadi.

"Tapi kami sedang mendiskusikan kejadian kemarin."

Jonghun melempar tatapan _don't bring it up anymore_ dengan muka garang. Sontak Seunghyun tak berani mendebat. "Sekarang!"

"Ini semua salahmu Seunghyun," sungut Minhwan.

"Kunjungan siswa siswi Hogwards tak akan ditunda. Mulailah bekerja!" seru Jonghun setelah melihat Minhwan dan Seunghyun saling beradu lirik.

Tlinting tlinting ...

"Ya, Choi Jonghun!"

Ketiganya menatap seorang pemuda yang muncul di ambang pintu dengan napas yang masih memburu. Ia tampak tergesa, rambut dan mukanya berantakan. Setelan jasnya kusut.

"Hongki Hyung?" gumam Minhwan pelan.

Hongki mendekati Jonghun, menjajarkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih rendah di depan karibnya itu. Mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau, hh hh hh ... kau," Hongki mulai bicara.

Jonghun mendengarkan.

"Kemarin hh hh hh ... apa yang kau perbuat kemarin? Kau benar-benar mengantarkannya kepada orang itu? Demi Janggut Merlin, kau terlibat?" suara Hongki tak lebih seperti desisan introgasi putus-putus, ditujukan langsung kepada Jonghun. "Kau, mereka memutuskan mengirim seorang auror untukmu."

Jonghun menaikkan kedua alis matanya. Seunghyun tercekat. "Kementerian?" tanyanya retoris.

Minhwan bingung. Tubuhnya menegang. "_oh, shit!_" umpatnya dalam hati. Dia memandang kakaknya takut-takut.

"Hogsmeade tak aman lagi," lanjut Hongki. "Kau hanya punya beberapa menit untuk melarikan diri dan itu akan sangat beresiko."

Jonghun mengamati lekat-lekat kedua pemuda berwajah was-was di sampingnya, kemudian pandangannya kembali fokus kepada Hongki. "Siapa yang dikirim kepadaku?"

Hongki mengambil napas panjang. "Harry Potter," ada sepersekian detik jeda. "Kau dituduh bersekongkol dengan orang itu dalam pembunuhan vampir. Kau sadar kan apa artinya ini?"

"Perang," tukas Seunghyun.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tuntut Minhwan.

"Kau tidak memberi tahu mereka?" tanya Hongki pada Jonghun. Jelas tidak, Hongki bisa membaca ekspresi Jonghun. "_Daily Prophet_ hari ini. Finnick Bolt adalah dalangnya dan nama Malfoy dibersihkan."

Minhwan membelalak. "Tidak mungkin!"

Hongki mulai kesal. "Seorang vampir telah dibunuh penyihir. Sialnya, vampir itu seorang Volturi. Finnick Bolt dituduh merencanakan pemberontakan dengan mengadu domba bangsa penyihir dan vampir."

"Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dibandingkan Volturi." Seunghyun mengernyitkan dahi, bahunya menegang.

"Benar!" Hongki brigidik. "Jika mereka mampu meyakinkan bangsa vampir di seluruh dunia ..."

"Ini tidak benar! Draco Malfoy yang melakukannya! Aku– "

"Minhwan!" Jonghun yang tadinya diam tiba-tiba membentak.

"Hyung!" seru Minhwan.

"Temui Jaejin di toko pecinan itu. Kalian berdua, SEKARANG!"

Ketika seorang Choi Jonghun berkata "_sekarang_" dengan penakanan seperti yang dilakukannya itu, bahkan Minhwan dan Seunghyun pun tahu mereka tak dapat membantahnya. Jadi mereka mengeluarkan sapu dari lemari kemudian melesat pergi. Sedagkan di sana, Jonghun dan Hongki kedatangan penyihir legendaris yang masih hidup dan berniat mengirimkan salah satu diantara mereka ke Azkaban.

Minhwan mengendarai cepat sapunya. Wajah dan jubahnya tertampar angin, menimbulkan suara ribut seperti kepakan burung. Dia susah berpikir jernih, namun sebuah gagasan muncul tiba-tiba dalam benaknya. Ia membelokkan sapunya ke arah barat diikuti Seunghyun persis di belakangnya.

Seunghyun benci naik sapu. Dia lebih suka ber-_apparate_, namun ia juga tahu pilihan itu jauh lebih berbahaya sekarang dengan adanya pengawasan-pengawasan khusus. Jadi, selama perjalanan ia hanya bisa memberengut.

Ketinggian membuat Seunghyun pening. Ia menahan mual. Sungguh, pemuda itu tak ingin mati konyol gara-gara jatuh dari sebuah sapu terbang. Tetapi kemudian Minhwan menukik turun dan dia pun mengikutinya. Mereka berdua tiba di depan sebuah rumah, jelas bukan toko pecinan.

"Kukira kita menemui orang bernama Jaejin itu?" tanya Seunghyun. "_So, _kenapa kita malah di depan rumah–," ah, benar. Seunghyun tidak tau pemilik rumah di depannya.

"Harry Potter."

"Apa! Kau gila ya? Apa yang yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Membagi kenangan."

"Hah?"

"Aku yakin dia bisa cukup bijak dan akan mempertimbangkan ini." Minhwan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, menekankan ujung tongkat itu pada pelipis kanannya.

Seunghyun mengerti. "Oh, bagus! Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin, akan ada banyak kekacauan dan dia akan sangat sibuk. Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamat rumahnya?"

"Kamu bercanda ya? Kau tanyakan itu sekarang?" mata Minhwan membola. "Siapa yang tidak tahu rumah penyihir legendaris kita?"

"Aku?" tunjuk Seunghyun polos.

Minhwan menggeleng tak percaya. Ah, dia harus bergegas. Kemudian pemuda itu mengetuk keras-keras pintu mahoni di hadapannya. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka. Seorang perempuan berrambut merah menatap bingung keduanya.

"Oh, halo Ny. Potter. Saya Choi Minhwan dan ini Song Seunghyun," ujar Minhwan. "Apa anda memiliki sebuah botol kecil?" 

... 

"Jadi dia ditangkap. Aku sangat menyesal." Jaejin bersimpati.

Seunghyun mulai tak sabar. Sejak dirinya dan Minhwan datang, pemuda bernama Jaejin itu hanya mendengarkan cerita mereka tanpa memiliki tanda-tanda untuk membantu. Otaknya mendidih, tak ada waktu lagi. "Oh, ayolah! Jonghun Hyung meminta kami mendatangimu karena dia mempercayaimu. Aku muak dengan tampang sok polosmu. Katakan! Kau pasti bisa berbuat sesuatu."

"Seung!" tegur Minhwan.

Senghyun melempar pandang "_Apa? Aku benar, kan?_"

"Ck ck, dasar tidak sabaran." Jaejin bersedekap. "Dengar, aku menawarkan informasi maupun saran tapi akan selalu ada bayarannya."

Minhwan mencoba negosiasi. "Ini bukan hanya masalah kami, seluruh dunia sihir akan menghadapi perang." Ia mengatakannya hampir seperti memohon.

Tidak mempan. Jaejin malah asik menata rempah kering dalam laci-laci kecil, membelakangi Minhwan dan Seunghyun. "Tak ada ruginya untukku."

"Oke! Apa yang kau inginkan?" sergah Seunghyun.

"Baiklah, kita sepakat kalau begitu. Aku akan meminta bayarannya nanti saja. Oh, jangan berpikir kalian bisa ingkar, _coz you can't._" Jaejin menyeringai bahaya. "Baik, apa yang kalian ingin ketahui?"

"Kemarin, apa yang dibeli kakakku?"

"Sebuah tanaman kering dari Asia." Jaejin mengambil beberapa biji aneh berwarna pelangi kusam.

"Tanaman kering?" Seunghyun melongo menoleh pada Minhwan. Dia tak hapis pikir. Hanya karena tanaman kering sepupunya dikirim ke Azkaban?

Jadi, Minhwan berpikir tanaman itu pasti penting sebab seorang Finnick Bolt pun menginginkannya. "Tanaman macam apa itu? Perlihatkan pada kami!"

Jaejin menopang dagu pada lipatan jarinya kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Ayahku yang mengurus pesanannya. Tapi, kudengar tanaman itu sangat langka, bisa jadi ramuan obat yang mujarab atau racun mematikan. Terlebih, kau harus pesan berbulan-bulan sebelumnya jika ingin memilikinya."

"Racun?"

Minhwan membiarkan pertanyaan Sunghyun mengambang tak terjawab. Dia memang mendengar desas-desus adanya percobaan pembunuhan kepada menteri sihir kemarin, saat melewati desa kecil sehabis insiden vampir dan Malfoy. Dia ingin tahu mungkinkah itu berhubungan?

Jaejin memecah keheningan. "Hanya itu yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"Kumohon, kakakku mengirimkkan kami untuk senemuimu. Kalau aku ingin menyelamatkannya dari Azkaban, kau pasti bisa membantu. Paling tidak beri kami saran. Aku harus menyampaikan semua yang kutahu dan kulihat. Saat menunggu kakakku di depan tokomu, aku melihat ada duel sihir dan waktu berhenti berjalan ..."

"Hei! Kenapa aku tak tahu cerita itu?" tuntut Senghyun. Sebagai responnya, Minhwan melotot kesal.

"Apapun yang kau mau ... kumohon,"

Jaejin menatap kedua tampang penuh harap di hadapannya, menimbang-nimbang. Tak tahan dengan atmosfer yang menekannya, berkatalah ia, "Baik. Baiklah. Tapi informasi ini tidak murah."

"Apapun yang kau mau!" ulang Minhwan.

"Kalian berhutang dua kali padaku."

"Iya!" sahut Minhwan cepat. Kali ini giliran Senghyun yang memelototinya.

"Oke. Ayahku punya seorang pelanggan. Dia dokter ... dan juga vampir. Namanya Carlisle Cullen. Dia memiliki seorang cucu perempuan yang kurasa bisa membantumu. Kabar baiknya, vampir itu sedang berada di kota ini."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

Jaejin mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sebuah nama jalan. "Nih," sodornya.

"Minari! Kau serius minta bantuan pada bangsa vampir?" Seunghyun mendelik, terlalu syok untuk menerima gagasan itu.

"Kuberitahu satu hal," tambah Jaejin. "Cullen pernah beberapa kali berhasil menggertak Volturi." Jaejin menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Kemudian, "O ow! Waktunya pergi. Pastikan kalian masih bernyawa saat aku menagih hutang!" seru Jaejin tepat seblum bunyi POP dan pemuda itu hilang meninggalkan asap berwarna jingga.

BLAK! Pintu toko itu terbanting lepas dari engselnya. Seketika angin menyusup masuk melewatinya, menerbangkan lembaran brosur dari tumpukannya di atas meja kasir. Minhwan dan Seunghyun membatu. Tiba-tiba udara menjadi lebih dingin, sangat dingin. Di ambang pintu, sepasang Dementor melayang mendekati mereka. Minhwan pening, penglihatannya terdistorsi dan semakin kabur. Sebelum tumbang, dia menyadari ada orang lain yang berdiri di balik sepasang Dementor itu dan dihalangi sebuah mantra patronus. Ah, tentu saja ... Draco Malfoy.

Tbc.

...

"Oh, bagus! SIAAAL! Itu '_tbc._' nyebelin banget sih! AAAH!" pemuda itu membanting ponselnya ke atas sofa.

"Heh? Nape lu teriak-teriak begitu? Kuping gua sakit tau. Tuh liat, es krim gua tumpah kan jadinya." Seunghyun memungut kotak es krim yang tinggal setengah karena separuhnya teronggonk di lantai dan mulai mencair. "Ck," gumamnya. "Ada apaan sih?"

Minhwan mendengus, "Kita ditangkap Dementor."

"Apaan?" sebelum Seunghyun dapat jawaban, lawan bicaranya sudah ngeloyor pergi. "Hoi, mau kemana lu? Tanggung jawab woi, bantuin gua!"

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
